Life, love and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A modern Thundercats AU.


chapter 1

Tygra and Lion-o were roommates. Their fathers were best friends so they played together and now they are moving into together as roommates. Lion-o has graduated with a baking degree and was going to open his own bakery. While Tygra was a business major and was going to help Lion-o with his company they were going to work together.

"Okay I got everything in my room," Lion-o said.

"I got everything in mine," Tygra said.

"Great soon we will be getting ready to start a business together." Lion-o said.

They started looking and found the build that would be good for the bakery. "This place is perfect," Lion-o said.

"It sure is," Tygra said.

They purchased it and went right to work. They cleaned everything up and started to order things. They painted and then set all the stuff up. It took a few months and now it was almost finished. The sign was set up it said Lion heart bakery. "There now all we need are employees," Tygra said.

Lion-o placed a now hiring sign in the window. "There we go," Lion-o said.

"Great now we just need to call our fathers," Tygra said.

They called their parents. "Great Lion-o all you need are employees and customers." Claudius said.

"I know and soon I will be doing interviews." Lion-o said.

Over the next few days many applicants came in. A few of them were hired. They had a janitor and a couple of bakers even some counter people. Now they had grand opening. Business was booming.

Today a couple of people came in that stole Tygra and Lion-o's hearts.

"Okay business and sales are up Lion-o, everything is looking good, I think soon we can start advertising." Tygra said. "Maybe even get a new delivery truck," he said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

"Hello," a lady cheetah said.

"Hi," Tygra said with smile.

"I want to order a cake my adopted father Jaga's birthday is coming up and I want a chocolate cake with light blue vanilla whipped buttercream frosting, that says happy birthday in red letters." she said.

"Sure, what is your name?" Lion-o asked.

"Cheetara Quickson," Cheetara said.

"Okay when do you need the cake?" Lion-o asked.

"I need in six days." Cheetara said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said. Then Lion-o saw this lovely female white lioness.

"Hello I'm Liosia Clawer and I'm here to order some cupcakes for my third grade classes Halloween party, I want them to look like furry monster faces in different colors, both chocolate and vanilla, I even need some sugar cookies that look like Jack-o-lanterns and chocolate cookies that look like spider webs and I need them by the end of the month," Liosia said.

"Sure thing," Lion-o said blushing. "Um excuse me Liosia?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said.

"How about we go out on date on next Friday night?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

"Cheetara will you go out with me next Friday night?" Tygra asked.

"Sure," Cheetara said.

"Well Cheetara and I are roommates how about we double date?" Liosia said.

"Sure," Tygra said.

"That sounds great, Tygra and I are roommates too," Lion-o said.

"What a coincidence," Liosia said. "See boys next Friday night," she said.

Lion-o was pretty busy getting those orders ready. Now the order for Cheetara was done and went to the party. She came back and told Lion-o they loved the cake.

Lion-o and Tygra went out on their dates with Liosia and Cheetara and it went well they decided to date more often.

Liosia's order was soon ready too. Liosia told Lion-o the kids loved the treats and she going to take the kids on field trip to this bakery to show how baking is chemistry.

"I would love to have the kids there as long as they are careful, I don't want them getting hurt." Lion-o said.

When the students cam Lion-o showed them how baking works he did so by making chocolate and vanilla cupcakes. "Okay you see when we mixed all of this together it became batter and when we put it in the oven it will bake and you know what it will be when this timer goes off?" Lion-o asked.

"Cupcakes!" the class said.

"That's right, chemistry shows when you mix certain things together you get something new," Lion-o said.

"Cool," the kids said.

Lion-o took the cupcakes out. "Now we let them cool. Kids since you were good when these cupcakes cool I will let decorate your own cupcakes to take home. I made a giant batch so each of you get to take home twelve. This my present to you for being good, so Ms. Clawer doesn't have to pay." Lion-o said.

"What do you kids say to Mr. Roarson for being so generous?" Liosia asked.

"Thank you," the kids said.

"Now we make the frostings now we make a vanilla frosting because vanilla goes with both chocolate and vanilla and it's well loved and we will make them different colors." Lion-o said.

A little boy raised his hand. "Yes?" Lion-o said.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"That is good question, we food coloring and there different kinds for different things and they all coming all colors of the rainbow. But we must be careful on how much we use or make the frosting very bitter." Lion-o said. "So you better let me add the color." he said.

"Okay," the kids said.

The mixed up the frosting. The Lion-o put into disposable piping bags. "Kids this how you hold a piping bag," he said showing them how it's done. "Now you don't have to do it like me decorate the cupcakes how you want it and we have toppings to go on top of the frosting. Crushed cookies, cherries, candy, and all different kinds of sprinkles. Make it how you want." he said.

The kids started decorating. "Wow that is very nicely done," Lion-o said looking at a little girl decorate.

"Thank you," she said.

The kids took home their cupcakes. The kids parents came in asking if he can give their kids baking and decorating lessons. "My son was so engrossed by what you do and wants to give it ago," a dad said.

That was a nice idea he told Tygra.

"Hmm this would bring the bakery good publicity and mean more business." Tygra said.

Lion-o set up an add for little bakers school for ages 6 to 16. It was so kids could learn how to bake and decorate confections.

Liosia saw this. "Wow Lion-o where did you get the idea?" she asked him.

"Your class told their parents and they were pretty excited about it and their parents want me to teach their kids baking and decorating because they enjoyed the field trip so much," Lion-o said.

"Well I hope it works out," Liosia said.

"Well I don't have everything for it yet, so it will be a while before it is ready." Lion-o said.

"Great and this a giant bakery there is plenty of room," Liosia said.

"Yes we are going to use the big spare room as our class room," Lion-o said.

"Great," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Tygra kept dating Liosia and Cheetara. They even got them to agree to marry them. They had a big wedding for Tygra and Cheetara first and then a few weeks later was Lion-o and Liosia's wedding.

Lion-o and Liosia moved into a nice house and Tygra and Cheetara moved in next door. Things were wonderful.

Soon Lion-o will start his baking school for kids.


End file.
